


Far From Tony Stark

by marvelislife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, spiderman far from home - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife
Summary: What if Tony Stark survived the snap? How would he react to Peter's trip after a month everyone was brought back? How would he react when he finds out about another superhero?WARNING: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS! I REPEAT SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've watched Far From Home, so I'm going to go off the movie so there will be spoilers in Chapter 5, so you can read up to that point
> 
> And don't worry, the chapters will get longer

Peter was very hesitant on what he was about to do. It had only been a month since he came back from Thanos’ snap and ever since then, Tony has been very hesitant on letting Peter out of his sight. The only time Peter is not with him is when Peter is in school and even then, Tony gets worried that this was all a dream and that none of this ever happened.

Peter walked out of the schools doors with Ned, chatting about the trip when he sees Happy's car in the parking lot.

“Looks like Happy is here, see ya Ned!” Peter exclaims.

They both do their handshake and head off separate ways.

“Hey Happy!” Peter spoke as he opened the door to sit in the backseat.

“Hey kid, how was school?” Happy asked.

Ever since Peter came back, Happy had talked to him more and interacted with him more than he used to, and Peter was glad for the change but it was also very weird at the same time.

“It was good. We had to take a chemistry test today and I'm pretty sure I aced it and in gym we had to do fitness testing which was terrible since I couldn't use my spiderman abilities which stinks, but then we just found where we are going for our trip!” Peter told him.

“Oh yeah, where are you guys going?” Happy asked, heading towards the highway to get to the cabin.

“Europe!” Peter smiled.

The car went into silence, Happy mulling over the place of where Peter was going.

“Europe?” Happy asked, seeing if he heard the words correctly.

“Mhm, we are going to Venice, Providence, and other places too, I can't wait! Ned, Betty, and MJ are going too so I'll be with my friends which is great but Flash is also going but hopefully its not too bad-”

“Kid, this is great news and all but you just got back. You're leaving again?” Happy spoke softly.

Peter looked down, not realizing the impact this trip could have on the others. 

“Happy, I really want to go, I've never been out of the states and I'm sure it'll be a fun experience to do-”

“I know, but how is Tony going to react to this? He's barely let you out of his sight since you got back.” Happy interrupted.

“I know Happy, but this a once in a lifetime opportunity! I have to go!” Peter said back.

“Look kid, I'm excited for you, I really am, I'm just worried of how Tony is gonna react to this.”

“I understand Happy, I'm going to make sure I call every night so he knows I'm still here.” Peter spoke firmly.

Happy nods and pulls into the driveway of the cabin and smiles when he sees Tony sitting on the porch waiting for them.

“Good luck kid.” Happy says.

“Thanks Happy.” Peter smiles before exiting the car and walking up to the porch.

“Hey Pete!” Tony smiles as Peter walks up the steps and over to him. He pulls him into a hug and just takes a moment to remind himself that Peter is solid in his arms.

“Hey dad.” Peter grinned, hugging back.

Tony has been more affectionate and Peter embraced it, loving the hugs and cuddles he gets after a long day of school.

“How was school?” Tony asked, pulling away.

Peter recited what he told Happy up to the part of the trip.

“-and we found out where we're going for our trip this year.”

“Oh yeah, where?” Tony grinned, sipping his homemade drink.

Peter hesitated then took a breath and spoke,

“Europe.”

Tony's drink spilled on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the response Peter was looking for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter, and thank you for all the positive feedback!!

Tony coughed and hit his chest with his fist, “wh-where?”

Peter looked up sheepishly, “Europe.”

“Europe? Like other side of the world Europe?” Tony asked, setting his drink down.

“What other Europe is there?” Peter asks back.

“How long?” Tony asks, looking at Peter as if his world was crashing down.

“Two weeks.” Peter answers, “there will be two chaperones with us and Ned, MJ, and Betty are going-”

“Two weeks? Two weeks?! No, that's too- that's too long. I can't-can't last that long not seeing you. Peter, you can't go!” Tony speaks out, panic blooming all around him.

_What if he doesn't come back? What if he disappears again? What if I lose him for real this time?!_

“Dad. Dad, hey, hey, hey, listen to me-”

Peter is cut off by Tony pacing muttering to himself, running his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. Peter knew the signs, and it looked like Tony was about to go into a panic attack.

“Hey dad. Look at me.” Peter spoke firmly.

Tony didn't hear him, so far into his panic.

“Dad!”

Tony looked up at his name being yelled.

“Look at me,” Tony did, “it's going to be alright, just take deep breaths with me okay? In, out. Now repeat, in, out. Good, you're doing good.”

Peter smiled at him and gently touched his shoulder, “you with me?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks.” Tony nodded.

“Okay, now listen to me. When I go on this trip, I will call you every day, and you can call me whenever you want, I will answer. I will not leave you, you hear me? I'm not leaving.” Peter spoke with a firm tone, looking serious as ever.

“Pete, I can't-”

“Yes you can, I will answer when you call.” Peter nodded.

God, this reminded Tony of when he woke up after the snap, it felt like a lifetime ago but he remembered it clearly.

 __ ****Flashback:

He could hear the sounds of beeping, smell the chemicals around him, he tried to open his eyes but when they cracked open, he sit them again as lights flashed suddenly.

“Tony?” He heard a voice ask along with a younger voice speak, “daddy?”

He took another try at opening his eyes, and after he adjusted to the light, he looked down to see Morgan bouncing in her seat and saw Pepper smiling down at him with tear lines flowing down her cheeks.

“Pep?” Tony croaked out.

“Hey, I'm going to get you some water okay? I'll be right back.”

Pepper moved out of his view and exited the room, he looked around but couldn't see the person he was searching for.

“Daddy?”

The voice caught his attention and he looked to see Morgan looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Tony couldn't respond, mouth dry, he could feel guilty later, but right now, he was worried that everything that happened was all a dream.

Pepper entered the room with a cup of water in her hands and she brought it up to his lips and when he finished half of it she took it away and took his hand in hers.

“Peter? Where's Peter?” Tony asked.

“He's sleeping right now honey.” Pepper spoke softly.

“I-I need to see him.” Tony spoke, starting to move.

“Hey, don't move, you're still hurt.” Pepper said, pushing on his chest.

“I need to see Peter.” Tony told her, looking at her, pleading in her eyes.

Pepper hesitated then told Morgan, “hey Morgan, how about you go wake Peter up? Tell him he needs to come down here.”

Morgan nodded determinedly, and ran off.

Tony waited as Pepper stroked his hand with her thumb.

Finally the door opened and Morgan walked into with Peter behind him.

“Peter.” Tony spoke out breathlessly.

“Hey Mr.Stark, long time no see, huh?” Peter grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, hesitant to get closer.

Tony looked at Pepper, “could we have some privacy?”

Pepper looked hesitant but nodded, and she picked Morgan up and brought her out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Hey kid, come here.” Tony held his arms up and Peter walked closer and Tony enveloped him in a hug.

Peter had his arms around Tony's back and his head rested on his shoulder while Tony had his one arm around his shoulder and the other around his back and rested his head on the top of Peter's head. Tony pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head and just enjoyed the feeling of his kid in his arms.

Peter started to pull away but Tony let out a cry, causing Peter to stop.

“Mr. Stark? What's wrong?” Peter asked, coming back into the embrace.

“I-I, god kid, it has been 5 years since I've last seen you and that time we had in the battlefield just made me realize how much I had to fight for, and I can't, I can't lose you again. Pete…” Tony pulled away to look Peter in the eyes, “Pete, you've become like a son to me and after I lost you, I felt my world crash around me, and I just can't lose you. I can't. You're my family.”

Peter smiled a soft smile, “you're my family too, and I've viewed you as a father figure to me ever since we started to get closer, I know my...disappearance had a big impact on you but I'm here now. I'm not leaving, I promise.”

Tony nodded and just opted to hold his son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, I'll try to update weekly but I can't really promise anything...


	3. UPDATE

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I just wanted to say that I will update when I have seen Far From Home again because it has been 2-3 months since I last seen the movie, and I'll need to check out the bonus scene to include that in the story so, please be patient as I will be updating just not yet, and I'm sorry about the long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave kudos and constructive criticism in the comments


End file.
